This invention relates generally to the field of computer graphics, and more particularly to a system and method of providing interactive vector graphics over a network.
Web pages are well known for providing graphics and associated information over the Internet. A Web page generally includes an HTML file with embedded bit mapped graphics. The HTML file may be created and bit mapped graphics embedded in the file using an HTML editor. Generally described, bit mapped graphics are computer graphics stored as collections of bits in memory locations corresponding to pixels on the screen. Thus, images are treated as a collection of dots. As a result, bit mapped graphics files are generally large and take a relatively long amount of time to download over the Internet. Additionally, the bit mapped graphics are static and device dependent.
A hot spots editor may be used to generate hot spots for a graphic. A hot spot associates an action with a defined area of the graphic. For Web pages, such actions may include changing a browser status line or jumping to another Web page in response to a user click in the defined area. The hot spot editor approach is inflexible in that only rectangular hot spots can generally be defined. This becomes significant in certain applications such as maps where the regions are too complicated to describe using simple rectangles.
Accordingly, a need has arisen in the art for improved network graphics. The present invention provides interactive vector graphics that substantially reduce or eliminate disadvantages and problems associated with prior network graphics.
In accordance with the present invention, an interactive vector object operable to be downloaded over a network may comprise data to render an image of the vector object and an active area defined by the vector object. A vector graphics network file may in connection with the data render the image of the vector object on a client system connectable to the network.
More specifically, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the data may comprise a type, a sizes, and a location of the vector object. In this embodiment, the active area may be defined by the type, size, and location of the vector object. The vector object may include a property defining a command to be performed in response to an event within the active area of the vector object. In this embodiment, the command may be operable to alter the image of the vector object on the client system. The vector graphics network file may comprise a vector graphics extension of the client system.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a system to provide interactive vector graphics over a network may comprise a server system and a client system. The server system may include a network accessible file and a vector graphics file comprising the interactive vector object. In this embodiment, the vector graphics file may be linked to the network accessible file. The client system may include a network application file to connect to the server over the network to retrieve the network accessible file. The network application file may read the network accessible file and retrieve the linked vector graphics file. A vector graphics extension may read the data to render the image of the vector object. The network accessible file may be an HTML file. The network application file may be an Internet browser.
Important technical advantages of the present invention include providing improved network graphics. In particular, vector objects containing mathematical descriptions of lines, curves, fills, and patterns are used as graphics to be downloaded over a network. The vector objects require less memory space and thus can be downloaded faster. Additionally, the vector objects may be scaled without image degradation.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing interactive network graphics. In particular, active areas may be defined by the vector objects. Thus, the active areas need not be separately defined. The active areas may conform to an image of the vector object. Accordingly, an image may be easily made to respond to user-initiated events and to perform specified actions. Additionally, the vector objects may be downloaded, cached and displayed at different sizes on the same or different Web pages or otherwise modified.
Still another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing device independent network graphics. In particular, vector graphics are scaled to the correct size when downloaded and display the maximum number of colors supported by the client system. Thus, the appearance of the graphics may be maximized on all client systems.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.